For the Sake of Family and Family Dinners
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: We all have that one family member who feels the need to put their opinion where it is neither wanted nor needed. Drew is just unfortunate to have it be his Aunt... loud, arrogant and bossy if you want three words to describe her, well then again she is kin to Audra. Come join this family dinner... or whatever you can call this... (Dreli)


"And I told principal Simpson that if he wanted me to be part of the PTA then he better clean up his act," my mom bragged to my family about how in charge she is. I sat quietly between Adam and Macy, a cousin of mine, it was a classic family dinner Gracie even came for the occasion. My face contorted in a sickened look as once again my brother was forced to be someone he's not for the sake of the holidays. It's always something whether it be for the sake of not sending grandma into cardiac arrest or its just not the time my mom will make a stupid excuse.  
"What's wrong?" Aunt Missy asked noticing my facial features.  
"Nothing," I brushed off pushing some of the food on my plate around with my fork trying to make it look like I had ate more than I actually had.  
"He's getting to be a moody one Audra better watch it or he'll start hanging with the wrong crowds," I heard my aunt whisper to my mom. I slammed my fork down to let her know I had heard her. I opened my mouth to retaliate but my phone cut me off playing Pierce the Veils cover of Don't Fear the Reaper. A smile graced my lips as I identified who the ringtone belonged to.  
"Hello," I answered disregarding my aunt's disapproving glare.  
"Andrew," she hissed "no phones at the family dinner table." I rolled my eyes and waited for a response.  
"Hello," my boyfriends voice whimpered in response.  
"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly getting protective.  
"I just need someone to talk to," he whispered on the edge of crying, "my family's being horrid and I can't stand another second of my cousin's insults that are obviously aimed towards me."  
"Wait a second," I pulled the phone away from my ear and placed it on my shoulder. "Mom can I ask for a favor?" I asked.  
"Yes you may," she answered bluntly usually she would yell about me using the phone at the dinner table but she knew that if Eli actually called instead of texting then she automatically would think the worst.  
"May Eli come over and stay the night?" I asked, " his family is acting terrible toward him and that small insignificant detail that kinda effects a lot when it comes to acceptance and such," I hinted nicely my mothers features softened.  
"Eli knows he's welcome anytime here," she smiled.  
"What is that small insignificant detail?" My aunt interrogated looking slightly worried. Bianca looked at my mom and then me and gave us both supportive smiles. Bianca's still family even if we're not blood my mom adopted her after he auntie turned out to be abusive.  
"Eli is gay," my mom sighed answering her sister. "His extended family is not so supportive." I had already told Eli to come over and had hung up with him.  
"My god Audra you're letting your son have a homosexual male come over and sleep in the same room with him. Are you asking for Drew to be raped?" My ears perked at that and my mom looked furious to say the least.  
"Melissa Darlene Lee! What the hell? You want to know something?" She questioned glaring down her sister with everything she had in her.  
"Yeah I do," Melissa answered in a cocky manner.  
"I'm done hiding everything for the sake of family... Grace- er Adam go change." She ordered, "Drew? She asked silently asking for my permission. I nodded and a smile broke out on her face "Eli is Andrew's boyfriend." She stated and braced herself for yelling.  
"Well finally you grew a pair and came out of the damn closet," my grandma piped in across the table.  
"Mami! What do you think you're doing?" My aunt protested.  
My grandma answered by pushing out her chair and strolling over to me she placed her warm hands on my shoulders and raised her eyebrow skeptically. "I believe I'm being kind and accepting. My grandson can be physically attracted to sheep and I'd still love him... Is that so hard? Love is love, right?" She answered gently placing a kiss on my cheek. "I love you dearly Drew," she whispered pulling away.  
"Mami, Audra have you two lost it?" My aunt pleaded. "What happened to growing up thinking this is wrong?" She pointed towards me.  
"I am not wrong," I stood up throwing in my own two cents. "If I'm willing to go through your so called damnation for someone I love then I know I'm not wrong. I couldn't be anymore right, I don't care if you disagree with me, I know where I stand and you can at least tolerate me..." I paused to collect my thoughts, "for the sake of family." I added bitterly.  
"Don't invite me to the wedding," she said bitterly abandoning the argument and sitting down.  
"It'll sure as hell more fun without you," I added under my breath. I could tell by the way my grandma squeezed my shoulders that she heard me.  
The doorbells chimed throughout the household as the table started lightening up a bit. My mom excused herself to answer the door and talked loud enough just to spite her sister.  
"Hello Eli," she greeted.  
"Hello Mrs. Torres," Eli returned, "I can just go to Drew's room, I don't want to intrude on your family's get together?"  
"Are you dating my son?" My mom asked.  
"Yes," Eli answered.  
"Potential son-in-law that means family in layman's terms you're family," my mom stated "come join the festivities... there's pie involved."  
"Okay ma'am," I heard Eli answer. My mom and Eli entered the room. Eli was in his normal garb with a pair of black skinnies and a My Chemical Romance shirt on. My mom motioned to the seat that Adam had abandoned and had a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face for her sister.  
"Come here, boy," my grandpa grumbled. Eli advanced slowly to him with a shy, worried expression. "You aren't bashful now are ya?" He asked Eli. Eli kinda just shrugged instead of a proper answer... big mistake... now my grandpas going to poke fun at him. "Now tell me one thing," he paused, "when's the wedding?" He asked with a haughty laugh. Eli flushed pink and stammered to find an answer.  
"He's just having fun, Eli, don't take it to heart," Adam stated standing at the doorway.  
"What is this?" My aunt asked, "I can't even..." She dropped off pinching the bridge of her nose. Adam just rolled his eyes and found a spot to sit.  
"Surprised?" He asked my grandma.  
"Not really, Audra if your going to keep a secret at least take down Adam's pictures," she sighed and Bianca stifled a laugh. The whole table except for a select few broke out into laughter.  
The mood only lightened from there, eggnog was passed around, presents were given, and everyone was in a Christmas mood well except for Aunt Missy who reluctantly joined in the festivities.  
"Look who's under the mistletoe," Bianca pointed out. I looked up and saw the piece of foliage hanging above me.  
I turned to Eli, "You know what that means?" I whispered before kissing him. My aunt scoffed disapprovingly, well that's her problem.

**A/N- Well if you want honesty... this is actually how my family would act. **


End file.
